


Bedevilment (Hear Her Purr)

by proud_librarian, SherlockedGinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Bondage, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Impala Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proud_librarian/pseuds/proud_librarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedGinger/pseuds/SherlockedGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be·dev·il - To torment mercilessly; plague; To frustrate with perverse enjoyment.<br/>AC/DC blasts through the car as the Impala roars over a dark road. Cas wants to play - but Dean isn’t having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedevilment (Hear Her Purr)

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by this: http://theangelcastiel.tumblr.com/post/18140283289/well-i-mixed-the-sound-of-a-67-impala-with-ac-dc

Dean pushes harder onto the gas pedal as they round a curve in the road, he loves taking them fast. The headlights dance on the road and flash at the trees as he speeds down the otherwise dark road. He’s got AC/DC blasting through the car, loudly singing along with Hells Bells. That sort of thing always annoys Sam, but he isn’t there, in the car.

Instead he’s back at a motel room. Or at least Dean assumes that’s where he is. He could be out at a bar, cruising for chicks, or eating somewhere. Dean’s not sure and he doesn’t really care. It’s Sam’s time off anyway.

It’s an arrangement the three of them have worked out since he and Cas became an item. Sam got sick of seeing them together; flirting and such, so every few weeks Cas and Dean would take off on their own and leave Sam behind. After a bit, sometimes a few days, sometimes a month, they’d reconnect and work a couple of jobs together.

Its all running smoothly and everyone is pleased with it. He and Cas are currently cruising down a back-road in Indiana, on their way to the small town of Lebanon. Dean knows nothing about it, he just told Cas to pick a town and Cas picked that one. Apparently he spent some time in the actual city and has fond memories or something.

It’s an awesome night, clear skies and roads, a steady, cool breeze rushes through the partially rolled-down window and the song switches to Back in Black. Dean’s enjoying himself, especially after having spent the last week and a half hunting down a warlock - he hated those freakin’ things.

He’s lost in his thoughts, not paying Cas much attention and for the first bit of the ride Cas does the same. At some point in the middle of the song the calm breaks.

He feels the heat first. That’s the only way he can describe it. It’s radiating from Cas, like a physical flame and Dean glances over in confusion and slight concern because that sort of heat shouldn’t be able to come from a person - or an angel even.

When he glances over he’s met with a hot, lusty stare from Cas, who is also wearing a slight smirk on his face, as if he knows something Dean doesn’t. The expression inspires a number of unholy thoughts to parade through Dean’s mind, and he forces himself to look back at the road, focusing on driving, before asking “What’s up?”

Cas doesn’t answer, just gives a small head tilt of false innocent confusion and slides his hand onto Dean’s knee.

Dean squirms a bit at the contact and the heated spark it shoots through him, but he can't move his leg because it's on the pedals and he just tries to concentrate on the lyrics to Back In Black as it plays on the stereo

The Impala seems to hum in anticipation as Cas slowly slides his hand up Dean's leg before cupping his groin.

Dean shivers at the touch, using all his iron control not to lean his hips into Cas’ touch and swears "Damn it Cas, I'm trying to drive!"

Cas murmurs "Then drive," in an unconcerned tone, giving Dean's crotch a gentle squeeze, just enough to make Dean feel the pressure of the angel's hand on his hot flesh. He bites his lower lip to stifle a moan and Cas chuckles.

Dean clenches the wheel and threatens in a low voice "When we get to the motel room Cas I'm going to teach you a lesson." Even as he speaks he is steadily pushing Baby a good fifteen miles above the speed limit.

Cas' smirk widens. He rubs the bulge in Dean's jeans slowly, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that earns him. Then he leans closer and whispers huskily "Are you sure you can wait that long?"

"You fucker," Dean growls, desire burning in a hot coil as he grows painfully hard and tries to squirm away.

Cas withdraws his hand, getting back in his seat. "You're no fun, Dean. Well, if you're not up for it, guess I'll just have to help myself." And he pulls down his own fly.

Dean actually whimpers, he can't help it, when Cas' hand moves away and towards his own lower half. He stares intently out onto the road and his knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. _"Cas-"_ he chokes out

Cas fists himself slowly, watching Dean closely from the corner of his eye. Dean's gripping the steering wheel like it's a lifeline, his jaw clenched and his eyes cloudy with lust.

He still won't look at Cas, staring at the road instead with a fierce determination. So Cas continues his ministrations, moaning softly as his hand glides up and down his shaft. Dean is stubborn, but so is Cas.

Dean tries not to squirm, not to give Cas any indication of the effect his show is having on him. _'Don't look. Don't look,'_ he tells himself over and over, watching the winding of the road and the soft glow from his headlights on the pavement. But Cas lets out a sharp whimper and before Dean can think his eyes dart from the road, to Cas' shadowed form in the passenger's seat.

It's frustrating to say the least. Cas can practically smell Dean's arousal, but the hunter just won't crack. Well then, if Dean wants to play coy, what else can Cas do but play into that? He brings one hand up to his mouth, sucking in his fingers with a groan. Dean flinches at that, droplets of sweat rolling down his front and upper lip as Cas licks and sucks his own fingers before pulling them out of his mouth with a pop.

He stills for only a second, just enough to make Dean wonder, before lowering his hand, spreading his legs as he reaches lower than before.

 _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!'_ This is the only thing running through Dean's head at the moment. How the freaking hell is he supposed to cope with this? 

He draws a deep sharp breath and searches his mind frantically for something, anything to take the edge off. But Cas' sharp breaths and heady moans are clouding his mind with lust-filled memories and fantasies.

He frees one hand from its iron clutch on the steering wheel and reaches for the radio dial - cranking up the volume to a near-ear-shattering volume- Back in Black blasts through the car, creating a thrumming vibration, paired with the engine's purr, it blocks out all the sound Cas is making.

Cas rocks his hips slowly, his head thrown back against his chair and his eyes squeezed shut; he knows that if he glances at Dean now, he'll come undone and he doesn't want that. He wants to see Dean snap first, to break down and screw him ten times into next week like they both know he wants to.

Dean smirks for a moment, reveling in the sense of triumph. Cas is a clever guy - but Dean knows a thing or two about coping with sexual tension. He settles back into the seat slightly, still determined not to glance over at Cas, though he has a feeling that if he directed his smirk towards Cas he could have him squirming instead. Flip the tables around a bit. Give Cas a taste of his own medicine. But he's not sure if he should risk it, seeing Cas like that.

And then he realizes he has more pressing troubles because the purr of the engine and the music are giving him a heady feeling, arousal and adrenaline rush through his system and damn, he knows Baby is sweet, but this is too much

This calls for the big guns. Cas gives himself a squeeze, willing his orgasm back, before letting out a long, keening whine "Dean, _please."_

Dean can hear Cas whimper over the music and he swears harshly under his breath, trying to reign himself in. He's not sure what to do. If he turns down the music he'll hear Cas' every breath. But leaving it up isn't helping his situation anyway. So he decides to play. He lowers the volume slightly and forces himself to glance at Cas, just a quick one, with a smirk, a teasing flash, before directing his attention back to the road and asking in what he hopes is a blasé tone "Please, what, Cas?"

Cas freezes when he realizes what just happened, before groaning, both from pleasure and frustration. "You assbutt."

"You started it," Dean retorts and Cas can just hear the smug grin he's seen so many times. "Now I believe you said please. Please what, Cas?" Dean repeats when no answer is immediately forthcoming.

Dean grins, feeling better now that he has something other than his own arousal to focus on. He gives Cas another brief glance, just enough to torture him and says "Lookin’ pretty hard there. Is there something you'd like me to do about that?"

Cas's cock gives an interested jerk at that and the angel moans, his fingers still sliding in and out of him slowly. " _Dean..."_ he growls.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asks, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Will you please... - you know - help me, with this?"

Dean gives a little laugh at that. "You'll have to be more specific than that, Cas. What exactly would you like me to do?"

Cas thinks - which, with the direction his blood is currently flowing, proves to be quite the achievement - before deciding that he'll have to cave. "Teach me a lesson, Dean."

Dean bites back a moan at the words that slip from Cas' mouth. He doesn't know where Cas pulls this kind of stuff from, but he sure as hell knows how to turn Dean on.

He glances over at Cas, mulling over his options before saying in a low voice "Okay - I can do that. But first I want your full attention. So hands on the dash-board Cas - _Now."_

Cas moans again, the heat in Dean's voice making him even harder than he already is. It takes a moment before the words sink in, but when they do, he throws Dean a glare, opening his mouth to protest.

But he catches himself just in time. If he talks back now, he'll never get what he wants. Slowly, he pulls his fingers out of himself, lowering his legs and leaning forward to put his hands in front of him. He takes a deep breath, glances at Dean again and nods.

"Good." Dean says, his voice rougher than he intends. He swallows, focusing himself, because he can't get distracted right now. "Now just sit like that for a second and listen - just listen. I don't want a word from you - understand? Nod if you do."

Cas closes his eyes in defeat. This is definitely not how he planned his evening going. However, he likes it. Dean has never taken control like this before and the angel finds that he likes it more than he would have expected. He drops his head in another nod, waiting for Dean's next command.

Dean grins at Cas' cooperation. He'd have never thought they guy got off on being ordered around, but the pace of his breath tells Dean otherwise. He drives on silently for a few seconds, letting Cas struggle with the suspense of what he was going to do next. Finally he breaks the silence, revving the engine as the song switches to You Shook Me All Night Long and murmurs "Ah, Cas - hear her purr."

Cas bites his lower lip in frustration, but he stays put. Dean is planning something, he's sure of that, and although his libido is raging at him to do something, he wills himself to stay still.

He won't break, though. He won't give Dean that satisfaction. However, with the way the Impala vibrates as Dean speeds up even more, he isn't sure how long he'll last.

Dean smirks and gives Cas a quick, but heated glance. "You know what you're problem is Cas?" Dean asks, in a tone as casual as he can manage

Alright, that's it. "Why don't you tell me, you smug bastard?" he growls. As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to swallow his tongue, but it's too late. Dean heard him perfectly.

"Uh-Uh, Cas." Dean says, shaking his head "I said no talking. You want me to teach you - I'll teach you - but you have to let me talk - got it?"

Cas is trembling with need and anticipation. If only the hunter would touch him, would let him touch himself. When he realizes Dean's waiting for an answer, he nods fervently. Anything to get Dean to continue.

Dean grins and says "Good. Now what I was going to say before you interrupted me - I was going to explain your problem - the topic of our little lesson today." he eases his foot onto the gas a little more, picking up speed as they glide over the dark pavement.

"Your problem, Cas, is that you're too demanding. I mean, you're so used to being a divine powerhouse that you forget to ask for things - you just want to take them, and you can't do that - not with me.

For example - tonight could've gone very differently if you'd just asked for what you wanted. Said to me  'Hey, Dean, I want you now - would you mind pulling over?'. I would've said 'Sure thing, Cas' and pulled off into one of those empty fields we passed a couple miles back.”

Dean pauses before asking” Would you like to know what I would've done next?"

Cas' hips give a little stutter at Dean's words and the vast amount of images they conjure up in his mind. Dean bending him over the hood of the car, taking him in the back-seat, making him sit on his lap and fucking him into _ohgodyesplease-_

The angel moans, resting his head on his hands before choking out a "Please, Dean... more."

Dean smiles at the reaction he's getting from Cas and doesn't bother reprimanding him for talking. He enjoys the raw need in Cas' voice far too much to shut him up now.

So he simply continues, talking in a tone that's as casual as he can manage, just to drive Cas a little crazier. "I would've pulled off, cranked the music up and told you to climb into the back-seat and start getting undressed. You'd listen of course, you'd have been too hard to even think about arguing - like you are right now."

He pauses in his narration for a moment, to steady himself, taking a deep breath and willing away the pain of his own arousal. He glances over at Cas, who's resting his head against the dash, his hands still up, just like Dean ordered.

He gives a satisfied nod and continues. "While you were in the back getting undressed, I'd dig out the 'supplies' from the glove-compartment."

Then, deciding to cut Cas a little slack, let him join in the fun he adds "What happens next, Cas?"

 _Oh._ This isn't what he expected, but fine. Two can play this game. Cas takes a deep breath, lifting himself up and leaning back into his seat. He keeps his hands on the dashboard still - just in case - and glances at Dean again, at that hint of a smirk in the corner of his mouth. He's tempted to lean over and kiss that smirk away, but he stops himself.

Instead, he says the first thing that comes to mind "You use my tie to bind my hands. Make me vulnerable and completely at your mercy."

Dean sucks in a sharp breath at the images that the words create in his mind and swears. Shit, he didn't expect Cas to bounce back so fast. And how the hell did he know about that fantasy anyway? Then again, Cas is an angel and they've got the whole mind-reading thing going on - but still.

Dean doesn't mention that though, instead he nods, going with it, acting unaffected. "Damn right I would," he says, his voice coming out far gruffer than he'd like. "I'd tie you up and take you in the back seat. And it wouldn't take much time either, cause you'd already be so damn close"

Suddenly, Cas understands what Dean is asking, what Dean is aiming for. All Cas has to do to make those things - those things he wants to desperately right now...

He smirks, turning towards Dean. "Dean, I want you to tie me up and take me. Would you mind pulling over?"

Dean's control completely slips at those words and he swears, his foot falling harder onto the gas pedal than it should, revving the engine, jumping the car forward and he swerves, trying to regain control.

 _"God dammit, Cas!_  You cannot say something like that a man when he's driving!" Dean shouts, though he's already frantically searching for a place clear enough of trees to pull off.

"Well, you started it," Cas pants, satisfied with his accomplishment.

He suddenly realizes that his trousers are still open and shoved down and barely manages to pull them back up enough to seem decent when Dean finally stops the car, dims the lights and pulls him into a rough kiss by his tie, smashing their lips together in a battle for dominance.

Dean doesn't bother arguing that point, though he could, because really Cas started it - he would've been happy to wait until they got a room like usual. Not that he's complaining about the turn of events or anything.

He's just saying, for argument's sake - Cas started it. But he doesn't speak these thoughts aloud, instead he shoves Cas back, pushing him into the passenger's seat, and lays his body across the center console, pressing himself against Cas, before dipping his head down for a heated kiss.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas growls, tangling his hands in Dean's short hair, "can we... do you want to..."

Dean pulls back abruptly, his pupils blown so wide the greenish blue of his irises is practically non-existent. "Get in the backseat, Cas. And undress."

Dean has a plan. It comes to him fully-formed in a flash of sexual genius. He's shocked any thoughts are forming in his mind at the moment, with Cas beneath him, hard, hips rocking and begging for more contact.

But thoughts do, coming in a sudden rush and he knows exactly how he wants this evening to end. "I said back seat, Cas. _Now,"_ he says, when Cas doesn't move

Cas scrambles for the door, forgetting that he's still wearing his seatbelt in his haste, and is in the back of the car in a flash. He toes off his shoes and socks and slides out of his trench coat, all the while hearing Dean rummage around in the glove compartment. His cock twitches in anticipation.

While Cas is struggling to follow his orders, Dean continues with the set-up of his plan. He rummages in the glove box for his favorite AC/DC tape - it's got only one song on it - but several different versions. He'd made it himself.

He slips it into the stereo and grins as Back in Black roars through the stereo. He knows he's probably wasting gas and power with this, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He glances back when he hears the car door shut and sees Cas clambering into the back seat.

Dean slides into the back seat next to him just as he's pulling off his shirt, barely slamming the door shut before he crashes down on Cas, gripping his head to kiss him again.

The angel moans, more heat pooling into his groin as Dean shrugs out of his jacket before nipping at his jaw and neck.

Cas pants, vaguely aware of the loud music in the background, when Dean suddenly flips him around roughly, pressing a knee in his back to keep him pressed against the seat and pulling the angel's wrists behind his back.

Dean smirks to himself at the ease in which he ties Cas up. He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to the back of Cas' neck and murmurs "I'm tying these tight - I don't want you trying to wriggle out of 'em and ruin my fun. But if you want to stop let me know, okay? Say 'Impala' or something - got it?"

Cas barely manages to nod, his face being pressed into the backseat, but it doesn't matter, because Dean has tied the knot behind his back firmly.

And then he leans back, moving away from Cas until the only form of contact they still have it the knee planted in Cas' back. "Now, I believe I was going to teach you a lesson."

Dean ponders his position for a moment, before easing off of Cas completely. His body misses the contact, and Cas obviously does to, whimpering at his movement.

He settles back against the opposite door and says "This lesson isn't exactly a hands-on one, I'm sorry to say. As a matter of fact, there won't be _any_ hands on _anything._ Hence the reason you're tied up. I'm not going to touch you and you aren't going to touch yourself - got that?"

Cas gives a frustrated yell. "Dean, come on, this isn't fair-"

"I think it's perfectly fair," Dean interrupts him, "You insisted on being such a tease and I've decided to give you a taste of your own medicine. Now, stay still and be a good boy. You might get something out of this if you're good."

Cas tries to push himself away from the seat, but Dean just presses a bit harder and eventually, the angel has to give up. He slumps against the backseat, panting heavily, when there's a chuckle from behind him.

"My- my, Cas, this must be a let-down. I think you imagined your evening to be different."

There's a pause during which neither of them say anything, and then Dean continues, "In fact, I think I know perfectly well how you intended this evening to be."

Dean pauses again, letting his hand trail down to his own arousal, brushing his hand over it gently, allowing himself just a bit of contact, whimpering loud enough for Cas to hear.

Cas whines in response, but says nothing else.

"I mean I might be a little sketchy on the details,” Dean says “So stop me if I'm wrong here - but I'm pretty sure you wanted to make me come in my pants on the road. Little dirty talk and some rubbing, then boom. You wanted to prove you had power over me, right? You were looking for a power trip by bringing me with so little effort - am I wrong?"

Cas is so hard now it hurts. He can’t even answer Dean with anything more than a nod. He tried to tilt his hips forward and rub against the backseat - just some friction, a little friction is all it'll take - but with the way he's bent over the seat, it's impossible to close the distance.

He hears the sound of a zipper being undone and the snap of elastic-  "Dean, please, please touch me, I need-"

"What you need, Castiel," - Dean sounds a little breathless, what is he doing? - "is to learn to listen."

He's silent again, but Cas can hear the distinct sound of skin moving over skin, combined with a soft panting and he gives a frustrated groan.

"That's what you want, isn't it Cas? And if you'd behaved yourself, you would have gotten it. I would have given you anything you'd asked for. Too bad you didn't ask, eh?" Dean slowed his hand's movement, not wanting to get too caught up in his own pleasure. After all he still had to torture Cas a bit more.

"Just think about it, Cas" he murmurs, his voice low "Just close your eyes and imagine what we'd be doing right now if you'd been better behaved.  For starters you wouldn't be tied up - well maybe you would be - but I wouldn't be all the way over here. I'd be on top of you, sliding into you."

Cas whines again, his breath comes out in short, heated puffs. He tries to wiggle just a bit, to see if he can turn around enough to look at Dean, who is still panting behind him. If only he could see the hunter, watch the way he plays with himself, the sweat on his upper lip, his eyes hooded...

The angel tries to visualize it, his head dropping onto the backrest of the seat again when he realizes Dean won't even let him look, and focuses on the blonde's voice.

Dean smiles at Cas' whimpers and reaches out a hand to gently stroke the back of his calf, teasing, the rough pads of his fingers gliding against Cas' smooth skin, before continuing "You'd feel so damn good Cas, so hot and tight, god I'd love to be in you right now."

 He pulls his hand back from Cas' leg, dipping it back into his boxers and stroking again, relishing the sight of Cas before him.

The angel tries to follow, to lean back into Dean's touch, but he's pressed back against the seat again. "Dean, please..."

"No, Cas. I think it's time I teach you who has power over who. You can beg all you want, order all I want, cry all you want. But you will get anything unless I want to give it to you." He pauses for a moment, before adding, in an even lower voice, "You will not come until I say you can."

Cas whimpers but makes no more protests, knowing it will get him nowhere. He nods, letting Dean know he'll obey.

Dean smiles in satisfaction and says, in a deceptively casual tone "Now, where were we? Oh - right - I was riding you into these leather seats."

That sends a shock of pleasure up Cas' spine and he gasps out a "yes".

He can hear the grin in Dean's voice as the hunter continues. "I'd take you from behind, bent over the backseat just like you are now. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You may be an 'angel of the Lord', Cas, but I know you're a slut for me. You love it when I claim you, when I pound your ass so hard you can't sit properly next day." He pauses again, seeming to catch his breath.

Dean increases the speed of his strokes slightly, a small moan escaping his mouth, despite his efforts to stay quiet. Cas whines in response though, and Dean decides it's actually a good thing.

He lets a few more moans "slip" from his mouth before continuing his narrative. "I love this song man, I really do. Listen to it, Cas, really listen - hear that rhythm? That's the rhythm I'm pacing myself at has I pound into you."

Another moans falls from his lips. Cas will never be able to listen to 'Back in Black' without imagining this.

The hunter groans - is he doing that on purpose now? - and starts to murmur again. "You know what I love as well? When you're on your knees, sucking me. I love that sight, Cas. Love the way you look when you take it all in, when you moan around me like a whore, when I come down your throat and you just take it all."

Cas makes a sound that is something between a moan and a scream, bucking against the seat, but he still won't come. He sobs into the leather as Dean talks on behind him.

Dean quickens the pace of his hands, then realizes that he doesn't have much control left - he's going to come soon, but he'll be dammed if he doesn't make Cas come first. Only with his permission, of course.

He lets out another moan and continues "Of course,  I love going down on you just as much. God Cas, the way you back your hips, you can't even help yourself, you just lose control, fucking my mouth with all you've got..."

Cas' vision starts to blur with both tears and need. Pre-come leaks onto the backseat and he can feel his orgasm rushing forward, despite his desperate attempts to stop it.

Then, he feels how Dean pulls his foot back, before the hunter drapes himself across Cas' back, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist to prevent him from moving. Dean leans over, his breaths hot in Cas' neck, and whispers into his ear "But the thing I love most, Cas, the thing that drives me crazy every damn time, is when I make you come undone. When I see you lose yourself, how you come undone beneath me and me only. That, baby, is what I love most."

He can't hold it any longer. Cas tries to warn Dean, to tell him that he's about to come, but he's so far gone his tongue won't cooperate. With a last keening, wailing sound, he breaks.

Dean feels Cas spam beneath him, crying out, and Dean soon follows, a wave of intense pleasure crashing over him, and all he can feel is Cas' warm form beneath him, the roar of the music still playing, offers an electric background to the sensation.

He's quite sure he screamed something as he came, probably Cas' name - but it may've been nonsense as well. His mind was far to jumbled to really be sure. As he slowly comes to, regaining control of his mind and limbs, he notes Cas still hasn't stirred, and is simply breathing heavily beneath him.

Fighting the fatigue of his pleasure-drained limbs he shifts to one side, and helps Cas to roll from beneath him, re-arranging them so he's gently spooning Cas. After several moments of blissful silence he speaks, in a rough whisper "Enjoy your lesson, babe?"

Cas is still high from his orgasm, but he manages to nod. His shoulders are really hurting him, though, so he shifts a bit, hoping Dean will get the message.

He does, and after a bit of wiggling, Dean untangles the knot and frees Cas' arms. He rubs the angel's shoulders gently, pressing soft kisses against the back of his neck.

"Next time, Cas, when you want action-"

"Hmmm, I'll ask," Cas replies, trying - and failing - to stifle a yawn. He curls up, his back still against Dean's toned chest, and smiles.


End file.
